Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 10 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 20 }{ 2 } $
Answer: $ = 1 - 10 \times 6 + 10 $ $ = 1 - 60 + 10 $ $ = -59 + 10 $ $ = -49 $